


You Tear It Down in Your Head

by veleda_k



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: Finn endures his nightmares, and Rey is not nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Splintered_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/gifts).



> Title from "Various Storms & Saints" by Florence + the Machine.

It takes enormous strength and trust for Finn to tell Rey his dreams. “They take me back,” he whispers. “They always take me back.”

No one has ever claimed Rey like that. Rey was a nothing girl. She meant nothing to anyone. She takes Finn in her arms awkwardly. Neither of them are used to the concept of touch as comfort, but they’ve been learning since they found each other. “I won’t let them,” she says with the ferocity of sand storm. “I’ll kill anyone who tries.” She rests her head against Finn’s shoulder. “You belong where you want to belong.”

“I belong here,” Finn says. He’s silent for several moments, and Rey has the sense to wait. “I belong with you.”

With Finn, Rey is not nothing. She matters to Finn, to Poe, to Master Skywalker, to General Organa. With them, she’s something. “Stay with me.”

“Always,” promises Finn.


End file.
